1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer video games, and more particularly to pattern codes which can produce different patterns depending on when light is applied thereto, and can be decoded to enable interaction with game play.
2. Description of the Related Art
The video game industry has seen many changes over the years. As computing power has expanded over recent years, developers of video games have likewise created game software that takes advantage of these increases in computing power. To this end, video game developers have been coding games that incorporate sophisticated operations and mathematics to produce a very realistic game experience.
Example gaming platforms, may be the Sony Playstation or Sony Playstation2 (PS2), each of which is sold in the form of a game console. As is well known, the game console is designed to connect to a monitor (usually a television) and enable user interaction through handheld controllers. The game console is designed with specialized processing hardware, including a CPU, a graphics synthesizer for processing intensive graphics operations, a vector unit for performing geometry transformations, and other glue hardware, firmware, and software. The game console is further designed with an optical disc tray for receiving game compact discs for local play through the game console. Online gaming is also possible, where a user can interactively play against or with other users over the Internet.
As game complexity continues to intrigue players, game and hardware manufacturers have continued to innovate to enable additional interactivity. In reality, however, the way in which users interact with a game has not changed dramatically over the years.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods and systems that enable more advanced user interactivity with game play.